Feelings Never Change
by CMCrazies
Summary: One-shot This is my first Criminal Minds story ive wrote and my first time using this sight so be nice haha this story is just like a look into JJ/Will family life does describe abuse so dont read if you think it will effect you.


**Feelings never Change**

…**..Chapter 1…..**

_JJ was sat in her office trying to do some paper work but couldn't focus she looked around her desk and looked at the picture of her and Henry. Her and will had broke up a year ago as he had feelings for someone else Jj still loved him but had started dating someone else as well she thought he was a great guy at first but then he started been aggressive. JJ didn't tell anyone as she knew if she did her and Henry would get hurt. JJ brought of her daze by her phone ringing._

_It was henrys school saying he had been fighting and jj had to pick him up. Once she got home with Henry she put her stuff down and stared making dinner, she went up to henrys room to talk to him she knocked on the door and went in_

**Jj**-Hey so you gonna tell me what happened.

_Henry looked up at his mum and closed his legs to his chest _

**Henry**-Darren started it he called me a loser because you and dad aren't together and that you where a slut because your with another man

_Jj was shocked _

**Jj-**First off never say that word again your 5 you shouldn't even know what that means

**Henry**-I don't but I guessed it was bad.

_JJ smiled pulling her son into her arm_

**Jj**-Okay listen just because be and your dad aren't together doesn't mean he and I don't love you okay because we do and where aloud to see other people don't let it get to you okay.

**Henry**-Thanks mum your best.

_She smiled hugging her son_

**Jj-**Why don't you come and watch some TV while ill make dinner and ill give your dad a call see if you can stay with him all next week huh?

**Henry**-Yeahhhh I love you mum

_They went downstairs and Jj picked up the phone and sat in the kitchen and dialed that number she knew so well_

**Jj**-Hey it's me

**Will**-Hey he said smiling

**Jj-**So I was wondering if it was okay for Henry to stay with you all next week

**Will**-Yeah that sounds good what's going on?

**Jj-**He got into a fight and I think he needs to spend some time with his dad

**Will**-Yeah ill pick him up tomorrow okay?

**Jj**-Yeah okay I gotta go ill speak to you later

_A little while later Jj's boyfriend came round Jj was sat helping Henry pack his stuff to stay at his dads_

**Tony**-What's going on here?

_He went to kiss her on the lips but she moved her head so he caught her cheek_

**Henry**-Where packing my stuff I'm off to stay with my dad for a whole week Henry said running round grabbing his toys

_Jj smiled and looked at Tony _

**Jj-**he needs time with his dad

**Tony**- I bet he does

_JJ raised her eyebrow _

**Jj**-Buddy we'll finish this after you've had a bath come on.

_Once Jj had finished henrys packing and he'd gone to bed Jj went downstairs to find Tony sitting on the sofa with a beer_.

**Tony**-So your letting him spend time with the jackass who walked out on him wow great parenting

_Jj was taken back_

**Jj-** excuse me he's my son and Will is his farther he as a right to spend time with him

_She sat down next to him on the sofa crossing her legs_

**Tony**-Sure he does

**Jj-**What Is your problem with him

**Tony**-He's a dick who left you for another woman and you act like he didn't do anything to you

**Jj**-That's because he didn't

_After what seemed like hours of yelling Tony finally lost his temper he slapped Jj round the face and she fell and hit her head on the wall. Henry woke up to his mummy yelling he went down stairs and saw his mum get hit in the face._

**Henry**-Mummy

_He yelled running to her tony grabbed his arm tight and Henry screamed_

**Jj-**Get off him

Jj _yelled pulling Henry away seeing his arm he must of broken it Henry cried on his mothers shoulder._

**Jj**-GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU SON OF A BITCH

_He walked past her laughing _

**Tony**-you got what you deserved bitch

_After he was gone Jj put Henry down on the couch he was still crying holding his hand in pain_

**Jj**-Its okay buddy he's gone okay he can't hurt you anymore

_Jj picked up the phone and called Hotch telling him what happened next thing she knew the whole team was at her house so was the police _

**Hotch**-Jj there gonna take you and Henry to the hospital to get checked out

_Jj nodded and picked up Henry _

…_.._Chapter 2...

**Jj**-Spence will you stay with him while I checked out

**Reid**-Sure Jj I will

_JJ went with the doctor and got her head checked out_

**Doctor**-You need stitches but you should be okay just feel a little pain and bump for a few days

_After they stitched her up Jj left the room and went out the waiting room to everyone else, they all looked up at her as she walked over to them_.

**Jj**-I'm fine just stitches where's Henry?

**Morgan**-Reid s with him he's got a fractured wrist

_Jj sighed she was tired and in a lot of pain_

**Jj**-damn it I shouldn't of

**Morgan**-Hey it's not your fault okay

_**Jj**_**-**Yes it is I'm his mother I should of protected him

_She paused _

**Jj-**Im gonna go see him he'll need me, Can one of you call will Henry was meant to stay with him this week he should know what's going on

_JJ went into henrys room where the doctor was about to put a cast on his arm_

**Jj**-Hey buddy

Jj walked over to Henry nodding at Spence giving him a sign to leave she stroked henrys hair.

**Henry-**Mummy

**Jj-**How's the arm?

**Henry**-It hurts

_Jj looked at the doctor who was setting up all the bandages _

**Jj**-I know baby but this nice doctor here is gonna help that okay

_After Henry was potted up and given some medicine for the pain they went into the waiting room where Will was standing_

**Henry**-Daddy

_Henry ran towards his father_

**Will**-Hey buddy you okay?

_He picked up his son hugging him_

_Jj watched as Henry ran into his arms and will picked him up_

**Henry**-I am now you're here.

_Will put Henry down and walked over to Jj hugging her _

**Will**-You okay?

**Jj**-Not really can we talk?

_she looked at him_

**Jj**-Alone

**Will**-Sure

_he nodded ,will looked around at Henry who was sat with Garcia showing off his cast on his arm._

**Wil**l-Hey buddy why don't you take everybody down to the canteen and get some food while me and your mum talk

**Henry**-okay daddy W

_Will handed him some money and they all left_

_JJ sat down in one of the chairs taking a deep breath and put her hand through her hair trying to distract herself from the pain in her head_.

**Will**-What happened?

_He_ _sat down next to her_

**Jj-**We were fighting about you and how you don't deserve to have Henry and then he hit me and Henry came down he must of heard us yelling and he tried to come over to me when Tony grabbed his arm really tight I saw him scream and I pulled him away and told him to get the hell out.

**Wil**l-Jj

_He pulled her into his arms _

**Will**-I'm sorry that shouldn't of happened your both safe now

_JJ wiped the tears from her eyes looking up at Will_

**JJ-**Where not safe until they find him she looked up at him wiping her tears away

**Will-**Well that's why you're both coming to stay with me until we find him okay?

_Jj nodded _

...chapter 3…..

_They went back to the house and grabbed some stuff and headed over to Wills place Henry went straight to bed he was exhausted. Jj got changed into her pjs and sat down on the couch Will brought over 2 bottles of beer and sat down next to her handing her one of the beers_.

**Jj**-Thanks for doing this

**Will**-It's not a problem you guys are my family no matter what happened between us.

**Jj**-Wont your girlfriend mind when she turns up and you're ex girlfriend is here?

_She took a sip of the beer_.

**Will**-No we err we broke up

_He said looking down at the bottle in his hands_.

**Jj**-Im sorry why did you guys break up?

**Will**-She wasn't the girl for me

_Jj shot a look at will not knowing what to say ,Will looked at JJ_

**Will**-You should get some sleep take my room I've got to nip into work and finish some files ill be back In the morning okay?

**Jj**-Yeah right urm okay I'll see you in the morning

_She smiled standing up and putting the beer bottle on the table and walked off into Will's room._

_Will sighed and after a few minutes stood up and cleaned up the beer bottles emptying them down the sink and put the bottle in the recycle bin, he grabbed his jacket and left to go to work to finish off his filing. Jj laid in Will's bed taking in the scent of his sheet it smelled just like him she pulled the bed cover closer to her ,she missed the smell of his aftershave all over her sheets at home. She soon drifted off into a nice sleep she felt safe once again._

_The next morning she woke up and heard the TV going she got out of bed and put on her Hoddle that was on the end of the bed and her slippers and walked into the living room and saw Henry watching cartoons and Will making breakfast ._

_She walked into the kitchen and Will handed her a cup of coffee_

**Jj**-Thank you

_He smiled _

**Will**-you really are not a morning person

She smiled taking a sip of the coffee

**Jj-**no I am not

_Henry walked over to his parents trying to get up on the counter next to his mum JJ smiled at her son boosting him up onto the stool_.

**Henry**-What you making daddy?

**Will**-Pancakes

_They watched Henry giggle to himself then we went back off and finished watching his cartoons_

**Jj**-How's he doing this morning?

**Will**-He's great his arm hurts but he seems to be okay

_Jj nodded looking over at her she felt guilty and she kept blaming herself but she knew deep down it wasn't her fault_.

**Henry**-Mummy can I play with my toys after breakfast?

**Jj**-Sure buddy

**Wil**l-Well breakfast is ready

_After they ate breakfast Henry went to his room and played with his toys Jj helped will clean up putting the empty dishes into the dishwasher._

**Jj**-I'm gonna take a shower

**Will**-Okay

_Once Jj got out the shower she put a towel around her and walked into the bedroom to see Will in his boxers_

**Will**-Sorry I came to

**Jj**-Its okay it's your room

_she smiled she leant down to pick up her clothes off the chair when Will noticed the bruise on her back he walked up to putting his hand on it she winced pulling away_

**Will**-Does it hurt?

_She turned around and looked at him_

_Jj_-Yeah I keep forgetting it's there I must of hit the wall harder than I thought

_Will looked at her _

**Wil**l-I could kill that guy

_Jj sat down on the bed and will sat next to her_

**Will**-Here

_Will took a spare towel off his bed and started drying her back_

_She winced as Will gently dabbed the area around her bruise once he'd finished drying her back She got up and walked into the bathroom putting on her clothes she came out to see Will putting on his shirt She smiled to herself._

**Will**-What you smiling at?

**Jj**- nothing

_Will watched her walk out the room and laughed to himself_

_Jj left the room and went into the Henrys room watching him play_ ,

**Jj**-You okay buddy ?

**Henry**-Yeah I'm great

_Jj sat down next to him_

**Henry**-Mummy can I ask you something?

_Will was walking towards the kitchen when he heard Henry and Jj talking he stood against the wall listening to what they were saying_.

**Jj**-Sure buddy what's up?

**Henry**-Did Tony hit you because you said you still loved daddy ?

_Jj sighed_

**Jj**-You heard that?

She watched as Henry nodded

**Jj**-yeah buddy he did but he's not gonna hurt us again okay

_She said putting her hand through his soft sandy long blonde hair._

**Henry**-I know and mummy daddy still loves you too I can tell

_Jj smiled and after a few minutes left the room walking into the kitchen to see Will making a Sandwich, He looked up at her_

**Will-**You want one?

**Jj**-No im good

_She smiled sitting down on the sofa putting her legs up, Will walked over to the sofa and sat down next to her taking a bite of his Sandwich_

**Will**-I heard you and Henry Just then

_Jj looked over towards him _

**Jj-**How much did you here?

**Will**-Enough to know I think we need to walk about a couple of things

_Jj sighed putting her hands through her hair she took a breath _

**Jj**-he asked me if I was still in love with you and I told him I never fell out of love with you he was just a guy I replaced you with because I felt like I needed someone there next to me I never really had feelings for him

**Will ** I never wanted too

**Jj-**Will please don't okay because it hurts it does but I was never there and you deserved to be happy

**Will**-It wasn't your fault Jj you were there I was just wanting way to much from you it was a mistake I realize that now and If I could take it back I would in a heartbeat.

_Jj looked into Will's eyes staying silent for a few moments_

**Jj- **I know and I wish you never did it because I …I

_She paused not knowing how to finish her sentence. They both stayed silent and Jj finally broke the silence_

**Jj**-I miss you

_Will looked over at Jj studying her behavior she didn't know where to look she didn't want to look him in the eye so she focused on the sofa._

**Will**-I miss you too

_They looked up at one another and after a few seconds they moved their heads closer together and kissed they kept kissing and laid down on the sofa when Henry came running into the room they jumped apart hoping Henry didn't see anything he shouldn't have._

**Henry**-Mummy, Daddy Can I go watch a dvd please please please

_He begged them jumping up and down in front of them ,Jj was speechless she didn't know how to react. Will looked over at Jj knowing she didn't have any use of words at the moment_

**Will**-Sure buddy come on ill set you one up in your room

_Will and Henry walked towards his room and he picked him out the dvd Cars and pressed play he left Henry who was sat dazed at his TV screen, when will walked back into the living room he saw Jj was still in the same spot from when where he just left._

_Jj looked up at Will _

**Jj**-so that was urghh

_Will smiled and laughed a little_

**Will**-intense and good

**Jj**- it felt like the first time we kissed

_She looked up at him and followed his gaze_

**Will**-Yeah I remember that I will always remember that.

_Jj stood up and walked over to will putting her lose bits of hair behind her ears_

**Jj**- so where does this leave us?

_Will put his arms around Jj's waste _

**Will**-well I know what I want this to take us but it depends where you want this to take us.

_Jj moved closer towards him_

**Jj**-I want you back I do but its gonna take some time for me to fully trust you again so I want to take things slow.

_She looked up at him hoping he wouldn't disagree with the idea she wanted this she really nodded_

**Will**-As long as I have you and Henry back in my life fully ill do anything.

_Jj smiled wrapping her arms around his shoulders hugging him_.

…..Chapter 4…..

_It had being a couple of days and Tony had being found and arrested , Jj and Will were getting used to been back together but Henry was over excited about it he was looking forward to having his farther around again, Will was moving back in with them at the end of the week. They had gone back to their house and the team were coming round to check on things the doorbell rang and Will walked out of the kitchen and opened the front and let everyone in_

**Will**-Hey guys come on in Jj's just cleaning up.

_They all went and sat in the living room a few minutes later Jj joined them_

**Jj**-Hey

_She smiled sitting down next to Emily on the sofa, After they had a bit of small chat Henry came running into the room_.

**Henry**-Daddy daddy look

_They all looked around at the 5 year old_

**Henry**-I made this for you and mummy

_Will took the paper of Henry and looked at it as he ran out of the room and back upstairs to his room He smiled passing it to Jj .Jj looked at will and raised her eyebrow _

**Will-**Im gonna go see what hes doing up there

_He stood up and left the room_

_Emily looked at the picture over Jj's shoulder _

**Emily**-Wow somebody really wants their parents back together

_Jj smiled putting the picture down blushing_

_Jj_-Urgh yeah about that urmm me and Will we urm well where back together

_She looked around the room and saw all there blank faces_

**Rossi**-Well it's about time

_Will walked back into the room_

**Will-**What's about time?

**Rossi**-You two admitting you still love each other and you made a mistake

_Jj and Will looked at each other and smiled _

**JJ**-we are too

**Hotch**-Listen I was wondering if you wanted me to take Henry off your hands he can come spend some time with Jack get him around his friends give you guys sometime alone what you think?

**Jj**-I think you're a life saver

_She smiled _

**Jj**-He's all yours so please take him for however long you want.

_After Henry had all his stuff ready and left Jj went upstairs and started moving some of Will's stuff _

**Will**-You know that's there for a reason right

_He lent against the door frame of the bedroom_

_Jj smiled _

**Jj-**Sure it does it's called a draw not my bed

_She turned around and looked at Will and he walked closer to her_

**Will**-So we have the house all to ourselves any ideas what we can do?

_Jj smiled and looked at Will _

**Jj**-Just shut up and kiss me

_They started kissing and jj jumped up into his arms and they went into the bedroom and had sex_

_Jj looked up and will as he drew circles on her arms like he used to_

**Will**-I love you

**Jj**-I love you too

**Jj-**We can do this right get back together and stay that way?

**Will-**If I know anything it's that we can pull through anything and I'm not letting you go again

_He kissed her_

**Jj**-That's what I needed to here.

_Everything had gone back to normal and JJ , Will and Henry went back to being The Family they used to be_.

This was my first story ive uploaded so let me know what you think im starting on a new one at the moment :) from catherine xx


End file.
